The present invention relates to computing environments, and deals more particularly with allocating space for storing heterogeneous messages in a message queue according to message classification such as message type.
Currently-known messaging engines determine the total number of messages which can be stored based on a specified “queue depth” parameter value. This queue depth value is typically a static value that counts the number of stored messages, and messaging engines using this approach ensure that the number of stored messages does not exceed the queue depth value. In another known approach, the static value specifies the maximum amount of space the queued messages can occupy. In one known alternative, instead of using a static value, the queue depth value is dynamically modifiable using scripts or triggers. For example, executable code may be invoked from a script, or responsive to an event, to change the queue depth value at run time.